


Marines Will Fuck Anything

by accol



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Generation Kill, Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NYC 22, Sons of Anarchy, Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Generation Kill crossover drabbles originally written for fivesentencesmut.  Featuring BtVS, Sons of Anarchy, Hawaii 5-0, Avengers, NYC-22 and Supernatural.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_raincityruckus asked: Faith(BtVS)/Ray(GK) - we almost died_

As the last one dropped to the floor off the end of his K-Bar, Ray started to process the situation through his adrenaline and thought, «What the motherfuck WERE those—»  
  
Then Faith’s hand was on Ray’s throat, pushing him against the wall and roughly shoving his head from side to side, looking for bite marks; seeing none, her expression morphed from battle rage to something flushed with hooded eyes and a hungry smirk.    
  
“You’re pretty good with that knife, Marine,” she said, licking her lips.  She ran a finger across his breast and sleeve.  “Corporal Person, I do like a boy who knows his way around his weapon,” she purred, straightening the collar of his utilities and raising an eyebrow suggestively.    
  
Later, after they’d blown off some steam the old-fashioned way, Faith tapped her pack of smokes on her knee, making one rise to her will just like her stake obeyed her precisely and just like Ray let her have her way with him after the fight.  («There is no fucking way that Brad is going to believe this shit: Monsters killed; hot girl fucked; no Ripped Fuel required.»)  
  
A cigarette was the only conceivable way to finish the longest night in the history of fucked up nights in Iraq.  


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Sons of Anarchy/Generation Kill Jax/Nate, post shootout sex._

Jax had manhandled Nate onto the back of his bike to get them out of that clusterfuck, not caring in the slightest that Fick almost certainly knew his way around a firefight better than any of the Sons. They didn’t get far before Nate’s insistent squeezing of Jax’s hips and the still-surging dose of adrenaline made Jax turn up the highway to Otto’s old hunting cabin.

Maybe it was Jax pushing Nate inside or maybe it was Nate dragging Jax inside by his cut. Either way the door was left hanging open and they were barely hidden in the shadows when Nate’s hand found the back of Jax’s neck and Jax’s hands unzipped them both. Spit and battle lust lubed his palm as they fucked their cocks into it, forehead to forehead, watching the heads of their dicks catch and pull on each other.


	3. Chapter 3

_Generation Kill / Hawaii five-0, shower/tub/wet sex, Brad/Ray & Danny/Steve; how about Danny showing up at Steve’s and finding Brad & Ray in the outdoor shower, which sort of gives him ideas about Steve_

“Whoa, ok,” Danny said, pulling up short and shielding his surprised eyes with his hand. He’d gotten an eyeful of Brad with Ray’s legs wrapped around his waist and Ray’s back up against the wall as the water showered down on them, tongues in each other’s mouths and tattoos shining wet. “Ok,” he said again, breathless, backing away and going inside Steve’s house to grab a beer from the fridge to process exactly what he’d just seen.

Good for them, right? Good for them fucking in Steve’s shower while they were on libo, Ray’s dirty mouth loud enough to hear from across the house as he begged for Brad to fuck him harder, “like a fucking Marine, goddamn it”; shit if Danny’s dick didn’t twitch with the thought of the warm water beating down on _him and Steve_ in that fucking shower, wet skin slapping together for the first time… he’d been waiting too long for Steve to make the first move.  Danny’s knuckles were white from gripping his beer so hard.

The front door opened, and then Steve was crowding into Danny’s space and taking his beer out of his hand to take a long drink of it. “Ray and Brad here? They were supposed to show up about an hour ago—”

Ray’s answering moan had Steve smirking and Danny staring at Steve’s beer-wet lips.


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: Ray & Brad tell Danny how they met Steve in Afghanistan, (Huddling for warmth my ass! We did invite you to join us!) _

“So then Steve just sort of tries to worm away like we weren’t gonna notice.  Dude, we’re fucking Recon.  We notice everything, motherfucker, unlike SEALs,” Ray said with a mocking tone, his eyes flicking to Danny briefly; he clinked his beer against Brad’s and Brad rolled his eyes, making Danny immediately decide he and Brad would be buddies.

“You _weren’t_ going to notice,” Steve responded.  “And fuck if I was going to get a K-Bar against my throat when your boyfriend got jealous because you decided to use my ass as a hand warmer, Person.”  

“Hey, it’s a nice ass,” Danny blurted out; he immediately regretted it.  A goddamn howitzer could have been firing and no one would have looked anywhere but at Danny’s gaping face with their eyebrows nearing their hairlines.

“Oh, really,” Brad asked.  “Why don’t you confirm our suspicions.”  He pulled Ray onto his lap in some sort of fucked up demo, like Danny didn’t understand the implications of his words; hell, Danny had meant what he’d said at the moment… he still thought Steve’s ass was exceptional, but he just wished he’d kept his mouth shut for once because there was no way this was going to end well. 

But then Steve leaned close, putting a hand on Danny’s lower back and rubbing tiny circles against his skin; his fingers pushed under Danny’s shirt.  “ _Are_  we being suspicious, Danny?”  Steve’s lips dragged along Danny’s neck, and he couldn’t help the groan that left him.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: Generation Kill / Hawaii Five-0, Brad / Ray & Danny / Steve, Danny meets Ray and Brad and learns why Recon Marines make better boyfriends then SEALS (we learn how to hold our breath AND parachute, makes for awesome sex!)_

“Homes, Marines will fuck anything,” Ray said, but Danny barely heard him, not with Steve pressed against him, mouthing at his neck, hands sliding along Danny’s belt.  “Whereas SEALs barely know how to find their own dicks with the whole platoon and a goddamn search light.  Definitely explains why it took you two so fucking long to figure your shit out.”  
  
Steve was definitely too busy to bicker on the subtleties of elite military training; he walked Danny backward to the couch, sliding down on top of him and finally (FINALLY!) licking into his mouth.  Danny’s hands scrabbled at his back, pushing up under his shirt, and his hips instinctively thrust against Steve, grinding their hardening cocks together hard enough to make them both moan.  
  
“I hope you don’t care if they watch,” Steve panted, thrusting his hand between them and shoving at Danny’s pants.  A little louder, he said, “Recon are a bunch of fucking voyeuristic perverts.”  
  
“Hey, that’s America’s finest, most highly trained voyeurs to you, McGarrett,” Ray said.    
  
“Exhibitionists too,” Brad added, silencing Ray very effectively… not that Danny noticed.


	6. Chapter 6

_Anonymous asked: GK/NYC22, Brad/Kenny, Brad knows he’s not Nate, will never be Nate, but he can almost pretend Kenny is when he’s fucking him._

Brad fucking hated New York, but finding Kenny over a cup of shitty coffee in a random greasy spoon in lower Manhattan was something.  He had Nate’s sad eyes and Nate’s boyish smile, and Brad couldn’t stay away when Kenny asked if he wanted to come over; those were the words that he’d always wanted from his LT, but they’d never come. 

His hair was too long, but Brad fisted his hand into it and pulled to make Kenny’s back arch, his neck curving.  Brad buried his face into the side of his neck and wondered if Nate would smell like this: clean, shaving cream, soap.  With Kenny’s face toward the mattress and his hips pushing back to meet Brad’s thrusts, this was something.


	7. Chapter 7

_Anonymous asked: The Avengers/Generation Kill Crossover: Brad/Nate/Tony: Brad doesn’t like the way Tony Stark looks at Nate._

“You know I don’t need your permission, _Nate_ , even if you are the _Under_ secretary of Defense,” Tony said, clinking his champagne flute against Nate’s and raising his eyebrows; Brad felt the scowl plant itself on his face.

“I think these two Marines have a few tricks up their sleeves even _you_ don’t know about, Mr. Stark,” Nate replied, and Brad was immediately and massively conflicted; the sound of Nate quietly exerting a bit of dominance always turned his crank, but the hungry look on Tony’s face was enough to make Brad’s hand curl into a fist.

Nate reached back and stroked a palm down Brad’s hip, his pinky reaching to press against Brad’s dick in a deliberate, obvious motion; Tony’s eyes followed, tracing up the line of Brad’s body until they landed on his eyes, issuing a challenge.

Brad smiled widely, matching the sneer Tony’s face read, and pushed Tony to the leather couch; he didn’t let Tony’s laugh discourage him as he pulled Nate down after them, stripping each other’s clothes off as Tony writhed beneath them.


	8. Chapter 8

_Anonymous asked: The Avengers/Generation Kill Crossover: Thor/Brad: Thor is convinced Brad is a Californian God._

“Ah, comrade, I have been waiting to meet another that could match me,” Thor exclaimed, placing both hands upon Brad’s shoulders and drawing him into a strong embrace.  “I have yet to find a Midgardian that can take me fully, but you!  You surely—”

Brad pushed away and eyed Thor with amusement, laughing with an array of white teeth showing, “Take you?  You’re going to have to find another Midgardian for that.  But,” Brad added, stepping close again and taking two handfuls of Thor’s ass.

Thor’s broad smile matched Brad’s as he reached between them and unfastened his trousers.  “I like your boldness, equal.”


	9. Chapter 9

_beaumontinvestigations asked: GK/SPN crossover, Hunter!Ray and Walt VS Dean and Sam Winchester._

“Well that fucking sucks,” Ray muttered, all of them covered head to toe in some kind of Ghostbuster-style green goop, “But at least that means bathtime! Last one to the shower has to wash my balls!”

Dean and Walt shared a look that involved a significant amount of eyerolling; Sam was already taking off his shirt.

“What?” Sam asked, pulling back the shower curtain and letting Ray drag him under the water, “I’m not gonna be the one washing his nuts.”

Walt and Dean shared another look before both of them tore their clothes off and sprinted, trying to race their way out of being the night’s bitch.


End file.
